September: The REAL Ending
by Angel31
Summary: September: Story for Woody Allen's movie. This is my alternate ending...Stephanie and Peter get a happy ending :0) Please r


September: A special story to go along with this great movie.  
By: Mary AKA Angel  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Mr. Woody Allen.   
NOTE: I didn't care for the ending to this, so I rewrote it…hehe…please read and review!

Please visit my Dianne Wiest fan site at www.diannewiest.cjb.net

Please visit my Sam Waterston site at www.gotsam.cjb.net   


_SEPTEMBER_  


Peter packed his clothes neatly in his three suit cases and then placed them by his bedroom door. He had never been so sad before in his life. He loved Stephanie more than he could say and it pained him more than a knife through his heart that he couldn't be with her. Until he laid eyes on her only months before he thought he had everything in life that he needed. But he knew now that he was wrong. He needed Stephanie. He went to the window and stared over at the big house in which she was staying with Lane. If only he hadn't accepted her invitation to stay in the guest house, he wouldn't have fallen in love with Stephanie and neither of them would have acted so foolishly. But if he hadn't accepted the invitation he wouldn't have met Stephanie and that would have been worse. He leaned against the wall and sighed, it was almost time for him to go, it was time to say good bye.  
  
Stephanie busied herself with housework so she wouldn't think about Peter. It wasn't easy. Every time she walked into the kitchen she would walk on the very spot in which they kissed, and then her mind would stray again to Peter. She loved him, but she knew she couldn't be with him. It wasn't fair to her husband it wasn't fair to Lane, who loved Peter before Stephanie even knew of him. She didn't want to hurt her best friend anymore than she already had. She finished washing the dishes and retired to the living room to rest on the sofa.  
Peter strolled in still wearing his sad face. He smiled slightly when he saw Stephanie in the next room. He walked behind her "I'm leaving" he said sadly.  
She stood and faced him "So soon?" she asked softly.  
"It's for the best, I guess."  
"Yes" she sighed holding back her tears.   
"I'll miss you Stephie" he pulled her to him in a hug. Neither were willing to let go, but finally they did. Peter kissed her softly on the cheek and hurried out. He knew if he didn't leave then, he'd never be able to let her go.  
  
Stephanie hadn't cried so much in years. She hid up in her room so that Lane wouldn't see her. After Peter walked out she had run up to her room and watched through the window as he drove out of her life…forever.   
"You're so sad" Lane said from behind.  
Stephanie had been crying so hard, she didn't hear the creaky door open. She sat up and smiled "Hi Lane."  
Lane handed her a tissue "I wish thing's didn't turn out like this. If I couldn't have Peter I wish that at least you could be with him."  
"Thank you" Stephanie said.  
"Hey, let's just forget about this. It's supposed to storm tonight. Want to go rent some movies?" Lane tried to lighten the mood.  
"Sure…sure. Give me a minute?"  
"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs" she got up and started out.  
"Lane?" Stephanie started.  
"What?"  
"Are you angry with me? I understand if you are…"   
"I'd never be angry with you. You're suffering enough" and with that she was out the door.  
Stephanie was grateful that Lane wasn't angry, that made her feel a little better. She washed the tears off her face and got ready to go.   
  
"All flights are cancelled?" Peter repeated. He couldn't believe the day that he was having.   
"Sorry sir, the flight you were scheduled for would fly right into the storm, it's to risky. We can put you on board another flight when the storm passes."  
"Do you know about how long that will be?"  
"According to weather reports, tomorrow."  
Peter grabbed his bags and lugged them across the airport to a waiting area and sat down. He couldn't go back to the house, even though he wanted to more than anything. After sitting for a while he decided that waiting around the airport was the last thing he wanted to do. He grabbed his bags and rented a locker, then headed out down the street.   
  
"How about a comedy?" Lane asked. "I'd love to see something with Tim Curry, is Clue all right?"  
"It's fine" Stephanie smiled, even though she didn't hear the question.   
"I needed some things from the store, I'll meet you at the video store in a few minutes" Lane said walking off on her own.  
Stephanie wandered off towards the video store. She kept running the events of the past few days through her mind. No matter how hard she tried to stop thinking about Peter he would find his way back into her thoughts. She looked up at an airplane landing and thought of him again.   
  
Lane stood in the only open check out line with her basket of snacks. There were eleven people ahead of her all gathering supplies they'd need if the storm shut them in. She flipped through a magazine to keep herself busy. She almost fell when someone bumped into her.   
"Sorry….Lane? Hi" Peter smiled.  
"Peter. I thought your plane left."  
"It was cancelled because of the weather" he looked over her should to see if he could see Stephanie.   
"Oh, why don't you come back to the house?"  
"I can't" he said.  
Lane thought a moment and put her things down "Come with me."  
  
Stephanie browsed the movies going over in her head which ones she'd already seen and what she would like to see. She picked up Clue and read the cover and read it, put it back and looked at another. She wished Lane had told her what movies she wanted so she could get them and get out of town. She didn't want to be near that airport…from inside of the video store she could hear the planes taking off and she'd wonder if Peter was on it.   
"Did you find a movie?" Lane asked.  
"No. I don't know what I want, why don't you just pick out some."  
"Sure, will you go pick some snacks up at the store? The line was too long when I was in there, it should be shorter now."  
Stephanie nodded and started out. She watched her feet as she walked out of the store, and bumped into something. She looked up into Peter's eyes. "Peter!" she smiled.  
"Hello, Stephanie" he smiled back and picked her up off of her feet.  
Lane watched them from the window in the video store.   
The rain started to fall on them but neither cared. They stood in the rain holding each other, and this time they didn't let go….  
  
_THE END_


End file.
